


If Ever You're In My Arms Again

by Tsukishima_Tetsurou



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ancient Greece, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Plague, European Renaissance, Gods, Kuroo is the God of the Night, Late Middle Ages, M/M, Painter Kuroo, Pianist Tsukishima, Soulmates, Trojan War, Tsukishima is the God of the Moon, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Tetsurou/pseuds/Tsukishima_Tetsurou
Summary: No matter what happened, no matter where they are. They will always find each other and prove that their love is as strong as ever.-----------------Kuroo and Tsukishima gets reincarnated until the end of time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (implied), Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Song Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	If Ever You're In My Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> Pls bear with me.... I'm no writer and... I just want more kurotsuki fics HAHAHAHAHAHHA  
> This fic is inspired by the song If ever you're in my arms by Peabo Bryson

The moon shines brightly tonight, like always. And the Night God makes sure of it. As the God of the night, he wants his Moonshine's beauty to be awed by the people on Earth.

Although he can't call him his, since the God of the Moon, belongs to the God of the Sun. The most powerful God of the Universe. Unfortunately, the Sun God couldn't seem to appreciate what's in front of him. Blinded by his own light and arrogance, thinking that the world couldn't prosper without him.

When people started praising the Moon, the sun God got so jealous he covered himself for three days. The eclipse terrified the people; they turned their backs to the Moon, who also lost its shine, and begged the Sun to come back. That day, the raven comforted him. It was unfair, the blonde still looks radiant even without the Sun. The latter wasn't affected and said he got used to the Sun's attitude. Thus their friendship started and slowly, the Night God saw how beautiful the blonde glows at night. Especially when he laughs at his silly jokes and how his eyes would brighten whenever the dark haired man comes back from his ventures.

He would miss the blonde whenever the Sun got too greedy and kept him from everyone once in a month, resulting in New Moon. The next day, the Moon God would only reveal a quarter of himself. Ashamed of the spots covering his body. But the Night God is there to accompany him. Giving him warmth in his own way. The clouds covering the Moon as the Night God wraps his arms around the blonde. 

Soon, their friendship turned into something more. Crossing a dangerous line both of them are willing to take. It was the God of the Moon who made the first move, and the God of the Night was weak against him. He loves the blonde and he will do everything to protect and cherish him.

A short peck changed to full blown kisses. Kisses they secretly do whenever the Sun God is out. The stars never tell anything for they are the loyal knights of the raven head.

Kisses came the touches, soft and loving touches the blonde always craved. Not the burning and tight grips on his body. With the Night God, everything was perfect. He would whisper things he loves about the blonde and promises in the future. In return, the Moon God would sing the older's name name like a prayer.

_ "No matter what, my soul and heart will always belong to you" _

In every night they make love, they do it like it'll be the last time. One way or another, they both know the Sun God will know of their affair. But they're ready for the consequence. 

For now, they'll just enjoy their presence in each other's arms. 

On the day they were found, the Sun God got so furious the Earth became warmer than usual. He immediately banished the two of them and sent them to Earth. Reborn as humans with no past memories of themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the end... I uhhh just need to work on my wordings HAHAHHAHAHAH  
> Comments highly appreciated TT^TT


End file.
